Long-wavelength infrared (LWIR) imaging has many practical applications. LWIR is generally a passive tool because it is a measure of a signal emitted by an object, thus not requiring an additional light source. One major disadvantage of LWIR imaging is the lack of contrast with respect to background objects and noise. Images of people tend to look washed out and ghostlike, and it is difficult to obtain information from the images, which would allow reliable and repeatable identification of a person's characterizing facial or other features.
Therefore there is a need in the art for improvements in LWIR imaging to enhance identifiability of an object in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention.